


M-M-M-M-Medic (please help me heal this broken man)

by Drarry_it_is



Series: My sleep deprived brainpukes in form of texts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, But Tony isn’t iron man, F/M, M/M, Not steve tho, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs the biggest hug fr, Tony is still The Tony Stark, Ty is an ass, a continuation of the last fic, and I’m gonna make sure he gets one, but seriously this is some real shit so mind the description, the avengers are a gang that Steve is the leader of, this one IS as bad as the first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_it_is/pseuds/Drarry_it_is
Summary: Tony wakes up after that very surreal and straight out of a movie night very happy and relaxed, or, not?Sequel to: You Was At The Club (Fists up when i first met you)





	M-M-M-M-Medic (please help me heal this broken man)

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!   
This story contains abuse, non-con/rape and panic attacks, if you don't feel comfortable or that this may trigger you then i suggest clicking off this story and go to another one. Take care of yourself! 
> 
> After many (like two) requests I've decided to do a sequel to You Was At The Club (Fists up when i first met you). Im sorry i haven't updated my other story bit i am planning on writing it as soon as I'm done with this! 
> 
> I am currently writing this as I'm dyeing half my hair green so i have plenty of time, but now I'm gonna stop rambling and start writing, enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, also if anybody wants a third part of the story, comment!

He woke up in his own bed. His very expensive silk sheets, that would normally feel soft and nice against his skin. Was now plastered to his legs and arms, wrapping him up in a tight cocoon, restricting him from moving around and breathing properly. As he started wiggling around to get out his breath quickened, but to no avail. He got even more tangled up in them and he couldn’t for the life of him get his head out of the covers and take a nice deep breath.

Suddenly the covers got pulled off, roughly, and instead of the thin silk restricting his hands from grabbing his phone. A mans hand did, precisely Tiberius’ hand did.

Tony panicked.

Fuck.

Had it all been a dream? It must’ve, because Tiberius’ eyes told him nothing that would give him the impression that anything changed. When he looked into Tiberius' eyes all he could see was desire, a deep, mean and cruel desire. The one that would crawl it’s way into your heart in the sweetest and daintiest way possible. Only to have it turn sour and cage your heart in until you couldn't breathe without the cage supporting your burnt out heart.

Tiberius slowly sat down on the bed, not with the carefulness and respect that Steve had done, but with a possessive and sharp edge.

Fuck. He had to stop thinking about Steve. That was his mind coming up with different scenarios that obviously hadn't happened. This was what Pepper had talked about when she said he needed to go to therapy because his brain would go mental.

But was it really real? Tiberius hadn’t spoken yet, which was unusual for him to not be spitting out passive aggressive comments about how lazy he was, or how much of a disappointment it was to not wake up to 5-star fucking breakfast every day.

“So why aren’t you up and running around doing all kinds of irritating things?”

Nope. Definitely not a dream.

“What time is it?”

“11.24” Tiberius answers while slowly leaning down and pressing his hands tighter around his wrists.

“Oh, guess I was tired yesterday”

“Yeah, guess so.” Tiberius answers, a little distracted. Eyes slowly traveling down his body, making him want to squirm and cover up and go shower everything off, but knowing that he will get slapped or punished if he did it, he decides to stay still.

“But now you aren’t tired, and we can get up to all fun sorts of things.” Ty says with a smirk, leaning down to kiss his neck. Working his way down towards his bellybutton.

“Mm not now Ty, I’m not in the mood.” He answers, not thinking quickly enough. Immediately Ty stills where he’s just about to kiss his abs, Tony can feel his small smile form by his bellybutton.

“It wasn’t a question.”

Fuck. Was this how it was gonna go? Tiberius actually hadn’t raped him before, sure he had gone too rough, or accidentally not prepared him enough, but they had either stopped when he was in too much pain. Or Tiberius had apologised after a too rough session by massaging him or letting him go over to Peppers. He had never just, done anything. Well, unless you counted yesterday night, but, once again, it was all a dream.

But he guessed everything had to come to an end at some point, and he got scared. Really scared. He started saying things like "not now baby", "I need to shower, I’m all gross". "I can prepare myself on my own, just let me get a snack first."

But as Tiberius started to take off his shirt and pants, he had accepted his fate. Right as Tiberius let out a big moan thanks to his really hard (and small) cock springing free from his underwear. He heard his name being called, sounding far away.

Tony listened closely the next couple seconds, but as nothing happened he guessed it was once again his brain going mad and making up stuff.

Then he heard it again, closer and clearer this time, Tiberius got a bit blurred, almost like he was out of focus. That still didn’t stop Ty for slapping him hard on his cheek, turning him over and dragging his pants down to his knees.

Fuck, this is where the tears starts. His eyes were a steady stream of tears once Ty had gotten the lube. He pressed his eyes tightly together and a shudder went though his body, his body spasmed and his eyes snapped open.

He looked up into ocean blue ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated, and if anybody wants a third part or have another story idea then give me a heads up and I'll listen to you.


End file.
